The present disclosure relates to the processing of random events and, in some examples, to systems and methods for determining outcomes for random events in computer-implemented applications, such as multi-player online games.
In general, a multi-player online game can be played by hundreds of thousands or even millions of players who use client devices to interact with a virtual environment for the online game. The players are typically working to accomplish tasks, acquire assets, or achieve a certain score or level in the online game. Some games require or encourage players to form groups or teams that can play against other players or groups of players.
Multi-player online games often involve random events that are processed to determine an outcome for each event. Processing random events can be computationally expensive, particularly when the number of random events is large.